


Lights, Camera, Action!

by Snow1997



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU actors, Aoba/Ren - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Still working out the tags system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow1997/pseuds/Snow1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba, Ren and the others become actors for an upcoming Tv series. AU.((Aoba/Ren pairing))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it's all going to start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still relatively new to the AO3 so if I made some mistakes regarding maybe the notes misplaced, error on tags and so on, I do apologize. Please bare with me until I master the whole tags and stuff O3O.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters; it is owned by Nitro+CHiRAL.**

**"Where it’s all going to start"**

* * *

 

It was already pass 8:00Am when Ren woke me up; it was Monday again and it was the start of a long week. As I sit upright on my bed, Ren greeted in his calm, composed tone.

_**“Good Morning, Aoba”** _

**_“Good Morning to you too, Ren”_ ** Saying it with a smile, I get up from bed lazily, my body still adjusting as I stand up from bed.

_**“I have already prepared breakfast and also while you were sleeping, a message came to your phone”**_ Ren said as he approaches the door heading down to the kitchen.

_**“Ah, thank you Ren. I’ll be there in just a sec.”**_ I watch Ren head out of my room as I stretch my body and yawn. After stretching, I picked up my phone and go thru the message that I receive. There I saw a highlighted message line indicating that it’s an unread message. I press the unread message on the screen of my phone and I read it.

* * *

 

**From: Noiz**

**To: Aoba**

**Subject: New script for the new show**

**Message:** Yo! The New Script came in today, come to the studio later. Same goes for Ren, were going to rehearse. The others are going to come as well later.

-End-

* * *

 

After reading the message, I replied back to Noiz and told I’ll be at the studio later. After sending the message, I put my phone into the pocket of my pants and went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with Ren.

I arrived in the kitchen there I saw in the table a lot food prepared by Ren for breakfast.

_**“Sit here and eat your breakfast while it’s still hot, Aoba”**_ As Ren said it, he placed a cup of coffee beside the plate of which Ren pointed me to sit. I followed Ren and sit in the chair afterwards Ren followed and sit next to me and we eat breakfast.

**_“Itadekimasu”_** Ren and I both said as we eat breakfast.

_**“How is it? It’s not too bland right, Aoba?”**_ Ren asked in a bit serious tone to confirm whether I liked it or not.

_**“No, it’s fine Ren. It Delicious, Thank you”** _ I smiled to Ren to ease up his worried look on his face.

_**“Thank god you liked it, Aoba”**_ Ren being relieved that I liked the food smiled back to me and we enjoyed eating breakfast. After we ate breakfast, I discuss with Ren about the new script that came in.

_**“So about the message that I received, it’s about the new script for the new show that is going to be aired soon, so we need to head to the studio later to pick it up and rehearse with the others later”.** _

_**“Understood”**_ Ren calmly replied.

As we finished discussing about the script, we both stand-up from our chairs and start cleaning up, I let Ren Head to the bathroom first while I clean up the pots and plates that was used to compensate Ren from the trouble of cooking breakfast.

After 10 minutes of cleaning in the kitchen, I head upstairs to prepare my stuff before taking a shower. That way while I wait for Ren to finish up in the bathroom, I already have prepared my things for work. As I finish up preparing, Ren came into my room wearing only I towel on his waist. I feel my cheeks heating up a bit from the sight I’m seeing and I immediately look away to hide my blushing face from Ren.

_**“I’m done taking a bath, Aoba”** _

_**“A-ah, yes, I’ll be taking a bath now”**_ I tried to calm myself as I respond to Ren. As I pick up my change of clothes and towel before heading to the bathroom, Ren noticed that my face was slightly red and he stopped me in my tracks to ask me.

_**“Aoba are you not feeling well?”**_ As he does so, Ren placed the back of his palm on my forehead to check if I had a fever.

_**“No, it’s nothing”**_ Mumbling my respond, Ren retracts his hand from my forehead and puts a worried on his face.

_**“Are you sure, Aoba? I don’t want you to push yourself if you’re not feeling well”**_ Nodding in respond, I smile to Ren to reassure him that nothing’s wrong. Convinced enough, Ren let me continue walking towards the bathroom and there sighed heavily before looking up in front of the mirror.

_**“Wahh, I’m really red to the ear. Ren should be more careful special if we have a guest here at home”.** _

Finally managing to calm myself down, I turn on the shower.

Ren and I have been a couple for 2 months now, been even so were still adjusting to our new relationship status. At first Koujaku, Clear and Grandma were shocked but soon later they finally accept it and there happy for us now. As for Mink, his attitude sometimes his unpredictable but I can tell his concern for me and Ren, so I’m really happy about it. And as for Noiz, at 1st he doesn’t want to accept the fact that me and Ren had become lovers but about 2 or 3 weeks ago he finally managed to accept it and congratulated Ren and I. now Ren and Noiz are friends now.

As I finished up, I wear my clothes and dried up my hair before heading of the bathroom. I head back to my room and went to the veranda to hang my towel and pick up my bag. After that I head to the living room and there I see Ren reading something and waiting for me.

_**“Ren, let’s go”** _

_**“Okay”.** _

As Ren switches off the A/C and the lights from the living room, I got my shoes and Ren’s from the cabinet near the entrance. After we put on our shoes, I let Ren out first and checked everything before stepping out and locking the door.

_**“Okay, were ready to leave”**_ .

Ren respond by holding my right hand and smiled at me lightly. In return I smiled back happily to Ren as we walk down towards the parking lot and head to work together.

* * *

 

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Let's go to the beach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys decided to have a vacation at the beach after months of hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention earlier, both story were originally posted on FF under my Pen name "Virus1997" OwO

**A/N: I do apologize if the characters tend to be OOC sometimes….. ((I think I need to play the game again ヽ(　￣д￣;)ノ**

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters, it is owned by Nitro+CHiRAL, okay (─‿‿─)**

**"Let’s go to the Beach!"**

* * *

 

Ren and I are on our way to the studio to pick up and rehearse the new script for the new show. Ren was the one driving while I was sitting beside the driver seat tapping on the screen of my phone when he broke the silence.

 _ **“Aoba, it’s been a while since we last took a break from work. Ever since we finished the last 2 major projects we still haven’t got a rest for awhile. I’m worried you may be pushing it too hard”**_ glancing back and forth on the road with a worried expression.

I stopped what I was doing with my phone and look up to Ren with a smile on my face. _**“It’s okay Ren it may be hard sometimes but it’s okay because I enjoy what I’m doing specially when you see everyone around you working hard as well”.**_

Even though I tried to ease up Ren’s concern it seemed it didn’t work this time. A few weeks ago I collapse while doing a shoot. it was a good thing that time Ren wasn’t there or it could have got a little more troubling. I was rushed to the hospital by Clear and soon after Ren found out that I was rushed to the hospital. It took me awhile and the doctor to explain the situation to Ren, the cause was that I was over fatigue because of work. Ever since then, Ren looked after me more diligently which in turn I really do appreciate what Ren is doing. but I can’t deny that soon or later I have to take a break or I may worry Ren again if I suddenly collapse.

We arrive at the parking and parked the car, as soon as the engine was shut off, I turn around to pick up my bag and Ren’s bag and we both got off the car. We ride the elevator and noticed that Ren has returned to his composed state and when he noticed I was looking at him he asked me.

_**“Is there something on my face Aoba?”** _

_**“Huh? Ah, no no I was just looking around”**_ I smiled to him when he suddenly kissed me on the lips and as he quickly did, he separated from me and smiled.

I blushed because of the sudden action from Ren and asked him emotions still mixed up.

 _ **“R-Ren, why did you do that what if the elevator stop and someone got on and see us?”**_ I asked as my emotion of anger, embarrassment still visible to Ren.

But instead of answering my question he responded something else other than an explanation to my question.

 _ **“Aoba, don’t push yourself too much today okay”**_ As he smiled even more, I feel my anger slowly creeping away and instead embarrassment over whelmed me.

 _ **“H-Hai”**_ I replied in low embarrassed voice. Inside I feel happy not because he kissed me but because he was showing his concern towards me and he knows too well when I’m taking jobs too much for me to handle.

As we arrived in our designated floor we were greeted by a guy that has 2 mole dots below his lips and is wearing a white jacket with black v-neck shirt, brown skinny jeans, and an apple green scarf wrap around his neck.

 _ **” ohayō gozaimasu, Aoba-san, Ren-san”**_ Clear greeted us with a smile.

 _ **“ohayō, Clear”**_ I smiled back at him

 _ **“ohayō gozaimasu, Clear”**_ Ren responded back still has a smile on his face.

 _ **“Oh, Ren-san is smiling, did something good happen while Aoba-san and Ren-san were on their way here?”** _ Clear asked Ren.

Ren was about to answer but I quickly cover Ren’s mouth before he could tell anything that is embarrassing. When Clear saw my unusual action, I could already an imaginary question mark floating above Clear’s head, wondering. As I was explaining some stuff with Clear, Ren grab my hand a puzzled look on Ren’s face. I apologize to Ren because of the sudden move I made earlier, Ren nodded as gesture that he understands.

Clear still wanting to know why Ren was smiling, he keeps on insisting us to tell when Koujaku arrived.

 _ **“Clear aren’t you being too noisy in the morning? Ohayō, Aoba, Ren”** _ Koujaku makes his lady-killer smile to us.

 _ **“Meannie”**_ Clear pouting being said a noisy person.

 _ **“Ohayō, Koujaku”**_ Ren responded in his composed tone voice.

_**“Ah, ohayō Koujaku, I hope you had a great evening last night with Mizuki”** _

_**“Yeah, I had a great night with Mizuki and some of his friends for the anniversary of his Bar. They hoped you would came but I said you were busy, they understand your situation but they hope you can drop by sometime”** _

_**“Okay, I’ll try to come by the bar in the following weeks, I do miss hanging out with Mizuki”**_ I warily smile.

_"I guess I owe Mizuki an apology for not being able to attend the party last night"_

_**“Anyway, where’s the other two?”** _

As Koujaku asked someone tapped his shoulder from the back and he turned around. The one who tapped him was Noiz.

 _ **“There waiting in the meeting room”**_ Noiz said, seeing him smiling a bit I asked what was up. Noiz said that our director has an announcement to make, so we should get to the meeting room immediately. When I asked about the whereabouts of Mink, he said Mink was the first to arrive apart from him. After our small talks we all headed to the meeting room.

As we enter we saw 2 people sitting apart and parallel to each the other was sitting on the right side, our director. On the left side was Mink sipping his coffee. As we enter the room, our director thanked us for coming and we sat along with Mink.

 _ **“As you may know already why I order to call you all here today and that reason is for our new project for the coming winter and an announcement”**_ our director explained.

We silently listen as a staff member placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of us; I silently thank her, she smiled at me as response and I continue to listen to our director.

 _ **“1st since each of your own major projects has already ended our boss recommended to me that I make a TV series that you 6 are in it and some other actors and actress in it too”** _ Koujaku was about to rise his hands and ask something when our director cut him off short.

_**“Now before you ask anything let me finish 1st okay. Where was I? Oh, yes the taping date. The tapping date hasn’t been decided yet since were still ironing out some details regarding who we should add as well in the series and also where to shoot. And that leads us to the 2nd topic, the announcement”** _

_**“The announcement?”** _ We all responded simultaneously excluding Mink and Noiz.

_**“Yes the announcement, since you all have been working hard and haven’t taken a break yet, especially Aoba-san. The boss has decided to give you guys a week off, which means no shooting, no rehearsal, no media or paparazzi snooping around just pure relaxation”.** _

We smiled in amazement, a week off was what we really needed since some of us haven’t took a break yet or if we did took a break, it maybe just for 1-2 days only with the occasional calls we get that we had to make a trip to certain locations due to change of schedules and stuff.

Ren was also happy seeing that I can finally rest up for while since that was been bothering him for while now. As we start to have small chit-chats our director speaks up again and we turn to him attentions drawn.

_**“Enjoy your relaxation you guys and see you next week. Oh, and also I already gave the copies of the script to Mink. Mink please pass it on to your colleagues okay”** _

_**“Understood”** _ Mink responded in his deep, masculine voice.

 _ **“Okay that’s all. I better get going I still have some stuff to take care of, again enjoy, good day to you all”**_ As he wave good bye and walk out of the room, we bow to our director as sign of gratitude. As soon as our director leaves, Mink started handing us our copies of script.

I thank him when I receive my copy and he speaks up.

_**“Even though were still not going to shoot or Rehearse until next week, it doesn’t pain us to practice at least a bit”.** _

We nod to each other in agreement to what Mink said; it may as well be beneficial on our own parts since we will be working with each other soon so a short practice would be helpful.

* * *

 

We all head straight to a café nearby after our practice session ended and also so we could discuss how we should use our week long break from work.

 _ **“How about going to the beach?”**_ Clear Suggest in his cheerful tone.

 _ **“Oh, that’s a good idea Clear, it’s been a while since we all hang-out together by the beach, right Aoba?”**_ Koujaku smiled warmly to me.

 _ **“Yup, we could use our time off and have fun by the beach”** _ I agree on koujaku and smiled to them.

 _ **“If you’re planning a beach week out I’m in, and also I got a location for a beach get together”** _ Noiz responded.

 _ **“Okay, so noiz covers the place were staying for the outing. Now on our way to the beach, I think we should just use a total of 2 car convoy”**_ I suggested to them.

 _ **“That’s sounds a good idea Aoba-san. I’ll go with Aoba-san’s group”**_ Clear quickly suggest but I rejected it. Of course I had to remind them what happened last time we did an outing using only 1 car to go there.

Mink was the one driving, Clear on the other hand was sleeping at the furthest back seat by the window, and Ren was beside the driver’s seat. On the other hand I was stuck between two people by the name of Noiz and Koujaku. I was basically the referee on the way back home since the two of them would start a commotion if I hadn’t been in between of them. It was really a tiring day for me that time since the two kept on arguing, trying to grab one another and start a fight and most of all shouting. It was a good thing I didn’t go deaf from their non-stop arguing.

I quickly suggest a grouping of the convoy since I don’t want to be in the disadvantage again.

 _ **“Okay this will be the grouping for the trip. Group A: Mink’s car will be Mink, Clear, and Noiz. While group B our car will be Me, Ren and Koujaku”**_ I draw up the plan but someone didn’t agree. Clear.

 _ **“Ehhhh?! But I want to be with Aoba-san in their car”**_ Clear, pouting I made a threatening look towards Clear.

 _ **“Clear the purpose why I group it like that is because of those two”**_ I point to the two who were pretending to know nothing what was I talking about.

Clear got the idea what I mean and in the end agreed to as well.

 _ **“So it’s decided, were going be meeting in front of our home tomorrow morning around 6am so don’t be late”**_ I smiled as the plans for the outing is finalized.

 _ **“Hai”** _ Noiz, Koujaku, and Clear responded while Mink just growl lowly while continuing to enjoy his coffee and pastry.

Once we finished our discussions, we all decided to leave and go into separate ways to head home and prepare for the trip tomorrow. As Ren was a bit ahead of me, I receive a message from Clear. I tap the screen to open up the message and read it.

* * *

 

**From: Clear**

**Sbj: helping hand**

**Message:** If you need any help with koujaku-san tomorrow so you and Ren-san can be alone just say so Aoba-san (◠‿◠✿) .

**-End-**

* * *

 

I smiled as I appreciate what Clear can do but I don’t think it may be necessary so I tap the screen of my phone and tap the “Reply” button.

**To: Clear**

**Sbj: re: helping hand**

**Message:** thanks Clear I really do appreciate it but I think that won’t be necessary don’t worry I’ll tell if I need something okay, thanks again. (◕‿◕)

**-End-**

* * *

 

As I see the message being sent, Ren called out to me.

 _ **“Aoba, we better get going its getting dark”**_ Ren said I run a bit to catch up to him before we start walking in a slow and steady pace to our car.

* * *

 

**-End of chapter 2-**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestion will be gladly accepted and I may come back to the 1st 2 chapters to fix some details once I get used to the system.


End file.
